Human
by Intel-wolf1
Summary: Faelan comes to Jump City to find his sister Raven to ask for her advice and support for dealing with their father. He is almost immediately accepted as part of the team. He meets a human and falls for her. Will he lose her forever when his father comes or will the team be able to defeat Trigon for the second time?
1. Chapter 1-Not Again

Chapter 1~Not Again…

I walked into the tavern, making sure first that minors were allowed in. I almost turned back around when I saw the crowd, but a host walked over, "Hello sir. Table for one I presume?" I nodded and he immediately took me to a table, "I hope the community table will be alright. Otherwise it's a half an hour wait."

"This will be fine," I replied, not totally thrilled with the idea, but I didn't want to wait or look for a new place. So I shuffled into my seat and looked at the menu ignoring the people around me. I was in a place called Jump City, looking for my sister. But before I went to Titans Tower I decided to grab a bite to eat first.

"Hello there," the man sitting next to me greeted. "I'm Conan. What brings you here tonight?"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and shrugged, "Just stopped in for some food. Mind telling me why it's so busy in here?" I didn't care all that much just wanted to turn the conversation off me.

"Oh…you must be new around here. Lizzie Mason came here on tour. She does cover music but she has an awesome voice. She should be on soon," the man replied.

As if on cue the lights dimmed a bit and the curtain on the stage opened revealing a band. I turned my attention to it as the stage lights turned on and a blonde haired girl stood at the mic. She looked out at the crowd and her eyes landed on me as she started singing, "I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days. If that's what you want. Be your number one."

I recognized the song as "Human" by Christina Perri. The man was right her voice was incredible. Her eyes would leave me for a moment but they would return. She pulled off the mic as she continued, "I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part. If that's what you ask; give you all I am." She closed her eyes totally feeling the music now. "I can do it, I can do it, I can do it. But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart; you build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human."

I watched her completely captivated by her. I wanted to be human; I wanted to be rid of these powers and the curse that would take place in a few months, but most of all I didn't want my curse to hurt this poor human. That says a lot for a person like me. A waitress walked over and I ordered the special. Once she finished I clapped and thanked the waitress when my food was set in front of me. Lizzie took a break saying she was getting hungry, smelling all the good food. She jumped of the stage and sat right in front of me. I noticed the guy that had talked to me blinked in surprise.

"Hi there," she smiled. "I'm sorry if I seem too forward. It's just you caught my eye and I wanted to talk to you. I'm Lizzie Mason." She looked at her hands as if she now became nervous.

Not one for talking, I almost just ignored her, but I knew she would be upset if I didn't and I didn't want to appear rude. So I took a breath, "I'm Faelan. Nice to meet you, Lizzie. You have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you," she smiled. She stretched and looked around. I followed her gaze, the tavern was medium-sized, and well lit. There were a fair amount of tables, but it left enough room for easy movement. "I like it here. The atmosphere is the best that I've been in so far."

I turned to her, "I can see why." This girl was getting me to talk more than I ever had in my life. I took a bite of my food and could not believe how good it was. I actually felt calm in here which was weird for me.

All of a sudden there was a bang outside and we all looked out and saw a huge rock type thing crash into the street. Then a group of five came running at it, I guessed it was my sister's team. It was confirmed when I saw a lamppost surrounded by dark magic getting hurled at the thing.

"What is that?" Lizzie asked, her voice going high in fear. It made me want to protect her with everything I had and I didn't understand why.

"I don't know, but I will find out," I jumped up and ran out the door. I concentrated and lifted a vacant car and threw it at the thing that I wasn't sure what to call him.

"Faelan?" my sister's voice called out in surprise. She landed next to me, her hood dropped.

"Hey Raven," I smiled. "Let's beat this guy and then we'll talk." I turned back to the giant thing that looked like some kind of rock. "What is that?"

"That is Cinderblock," Raven replied. "He's fairly easy, but he gets out a lot." We moved and both used our dark magic to wrap Cinderblock in two street lamps. He fell with a thud.

I felt eyes on me and turned to look. The other four were standing there wide eyed. Then a girl with red hair and slightly orange skin, green eyes, and a purple outfit. She looked at me and then at Raven, "Who is this person who looks like you? Is he the clone?"

I raised an eyebrow as Raven answered, "No, Star. He's my brother. My twin brother." She then turned her gaze to the rest, "This is Faelan."

The girl who had spoken first waved, "I am Starfire. I do hope we can be friends." She was almost too cheery for me and I didn't understand how Raven could handle it.

_You get used to it_ her thoughts passed into my head and I hid the smile. A boy in red and a black and gold cape stepped forward, "I'm Robin."

The guy next to him that was part robot, he was making his arm that looked like a gun-type thing back to hand. He looked at me and smiled, "Yo, I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet ya."

I nodded as a green colored boy stepped up, "Hello I'm Beast Boy, but everyone calls me BB."

I tilted my head a Beast Boy, not quite sure about him. I looked at all of them, "Nice to meet all of you. I will be back out in a minute I have to pay for my meal." They nod and I turn back into the tavern. I went back to the table and Lizzie was still sitting there. She stared at me and I lowered my gaze, feeling uneasy. Especially since the place had fallen into silence. I nibbled at what was left of my food while I waited for the waiter to give me the bill.

"That was awesome," Lizzie spoke softly. "I had no idea. I suppose you are going to talk to them. I will be here for a month." She grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it. "Call me and we can hang out sometime." She handed it to me, then stood and went back behind the stage probably to get ready for another set. The waiter dropped off the bill and I put the exact amount plus a five dollar tip and then left.

Raven was the only one waiting when I got back outside. We hugged briefly and she looked me up and down. "Now tell me why you are here," she tilted her head slightly.

I shrugged, but knew I had to tell her. "It's almost our birthday…" I looked down, knowing that she would understand. Her hands rested on my shoulders and I looked up at her fear in my eyes. But before I could break anything because of my emotions I took a deep breath and pulled my emotions back. "I'm worried and frightened by what could happen."

"I know I was too, but my friends helped me. And I know if he can be defeated once he can be again," she said soothingly, but her tone was unsure. She sighed, "Come on. Let's go talk to the team. I'm not making the mistake and not telling them this time especially if you hang out here until then."

I kicked the ground, "Oh if you don't want me here then I will leave…" _Of course I want you here, just saying_ her voice drifted into my head. I nodded and she levitated off I followed her and we took to the skies. Flying always calmed me; it allowed me to think away from people. We landed at Titans Tower and we went in.

"Guys we need to talk," Raven called and led me through the tower to what appeared to be the shared living space that had a large television with video games and a kitchen area. The rest of the team gathered on the couch. Neither Raven and I could sit down so she stood and I paced. "Well you know the prophecy?"

"The one that brought your father?" Robin frowned, leaning forward on the couch. She nodded. "Yeah what about it?" He was concerned now, it seemed more for her than for his sake.

"Well…Trigon wasn't stupid…so he decided to make it so he gets two chances to take control of the worlds…" she paused. "Mine was on my…well our sixteenth birthday..."

I stopped pacing and looked at the group, "Mine is on our twenty-first…and that's in a month…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You are telling us that Four Eyes will be coming back," Cyborg cried out throwing his arms out to the side.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he threw himself back against the couch before groaning, "Not again…" I looked at him and pulled back away from the group a bit feeling guilty.


	2. Chapter 2- Relaxed

Chapter 2~ Relaxed

I couldn't believe how accepting Raven's friends were. I mean I came because a demon is going to be released again soon and though I will be the cause of it they welcomed me in. They also said they would help as best they could like they did with Raven. I didn't know what to say after that and was completely shocked the rest of the night. Raven shared her room with me and it was exactly as I expected. Though I would go quite as dark my room wouldn't be bright either, there would just be a few more lights.

I walked to the window and looked out. "Nice view," I said as Raven walked in. I turned and smiled at her. "I have missed you."

"As have I," she nodded returning the smile. She went to one of her expansive bookshelves. She pulled off a book and sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and opened the book. She looked relaxed; of course she was always relaxed when she had a book in her hands.

I rotated back to the window, even though they all had experience, I was worried for her friends. I did not want to be the cause of their demise. Though as an afterthought, I would be even if I was somewhere else. I was tempted to leave this dimension before my birthday to try and save this one.

"Don't. He would just find a way to get back here anyway and you know it," Raven said, slightly distracted. "Let's not worry about that now. Just relax and get settled here."

I sighed, but pushed back the worry as best as I could. "I'm gonna go get air," I said and walked out of the room. Once outside I went down by the water's edge and sat. I looked over the peaceful town. I reached into my pockets and found the napkin, pulling it out. I stared at the number. Did I dare call her? Did I dare get close to her? If I did, what would I do when the time came? I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted to get to know her. Would hanging out with her once or twice really do any harm? I sighed and picked up a rock with my magic and threw it into the water. It skipped four times before finally sinking.

Maybe I would call her. I pushed myself up and walked back inside. I found Robin in the living room washing dishes. I hung back for a moment then approached him making noise so I wouldn't startle him. He glanced over at me and smiled in greeting. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

He grabbed a towel and dried his hands. Then he pulled something from his belt. "Here is a communicator. Keep it. We would love to have you on our team."

"But…" I started but when he pushed it closer I just took it. "Thank you for being so nice to me..."

"Of course," he said, he continued with the dishes. "I don't see a problem trusting you. And I know we will stop your father again."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I went back outside and opened the communicator and pulled out the number. After I dialed I listened to the ring back, nervous as to what to say.

"_Hello?_" Lizzie answered, she sounded tired.

"Oh hi Lizzie? It's Faelan," I responded. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time…I just had time and I thought I would call you."

She giggled, "_It's alright. I'm glad you called. I'm free if you want to hang out for a little bit. I mean if you want to, that is. Oh and if you are done talking to the Titans._"

I think about it for a minute wondering if I made a huge mistake and if I should tell them. Raven like always was on top of things and must have been tracking my thoughts because she answered me, _Go. Have some fun. Get your mind off things. The communicator will tell you if we need you._

I sighed it was nice being able to communicate this way, but sometimes I wanted my privacy. I shook my head and then closed my eyes as I said, "I can. Where do you want to meet?"

"_How about the tavern and we go from there?_" she suggested.

"Alright. Meet you there in let's say an hour?" I asked.

"_Sounds good._"

I close the communicator and look down my clothes, a black cloak and dark blue jumpsuit. The opposite of my sister, the monks of Azarath decided that when we were younger. I wondered if I should find different clothes, but as soon as the thought came it left. I decided to head over early and just people watch. I'd stay in the shadows, so people wouldn't look at me. I just liked to learn the habits of the people around me. I sighed, hating what was to come. I saw Lizzie walking up looking around.

_Hehehe, easy target,_ a man loudly broadcasted through his head. I frowned and looked farther into his head to see who he was looking at and I was already moving before Lizzie's picture fully focused.

He was almost on top of her when I tackled him away and growled, "Leave her alone." I stood up, "Now get before I decide to have you arrested for attempted theft."

He blinked up at me completely confused as to where I had come from. Then deciding against fighting me and got up, running in the opposite direction. _Okay, not a good idea. Where did that kid come from anyway?_

I chuckled quietly and turned to Lizzie who was staring at me and then smiled, "Thanks Faelan." She looked around and then looked at me, "Do you want to go to the movies or go for a walk?"

I shrugged, "What do you want to do?" I looked around hesitantly, feeling eyes on us. A couple hurtful thoughts lingered, but I pushed them away.

"Well, how long can you hang out?" she asked, tapping her lip. She shifted slightly looking around.

"I don't have a set time," I replied. I rubbed the back of my head.

She nodded, "How about we do both?" She smiled, "Let's go for a walk first." She held a hand to me, but dropped it when I didn't move to take it.

I looked down, "Sorry, I'm not all that comfortable with touch." She nodded and I sighed, "Maybe eventually."

"I understand," she said, sounding a bit disappointed, but shook it off quickly. She turned, "I know this great place to walk, if you trust me." She looked over her shoulder, her long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, swished behind her.

"I just got here, you know the best places. I will follow you lead," I smiled. She started to walk and I followed behind. We ended up at a park that followed the water's edge. We started to walk the path in silence. I moved up next to her, "This is nice. Look I could have handled the whole not wanting to hold hands…"

She looked at me, "I already said it was fine, I wanted to give you some space for you to calm a bit."

I looked at the water, "I…It's just complicated…" I looked back at her and she had a soothing smile on her face. I felt more relaxed with her in that moment than anyone, other than maybe my mom and sister. I gently grabbed her hand and felt calmer than normal.

"You alright?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded. She gently squeezed my hand and then she looked to the water. "Oh look! A fish jumped!" I looked over as the fish jumped again. "I just love the outdoors, it reminds me how close we are to nature."

I watched her as I agreed. The way she moved with so much grace and she did really look like she was one with nature. I smiled and fell into a relative calm with her. "So what movie do you want to go see?"

She tapped her lip for a moment thinking, "Hmm…I heard _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ is out and pretty good. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds fine. I'll buy," I said, looking out over the water as another fish jumped. I looked back at her.

She smiled, "Alright. But let me buy the snacks. Then it's fair," Lizzie said, squeezing my hand gently. I nodded and we continued on our walk. I started to think about the future, but quickly shook my head of the thoughts. I wanted, even just for today, to live in the here and now.


End file.
